Maybe This Time
by Kenchikka
Summary: Kuroko failed to keep his promise to Momoi. After the bitter encounter with each other, they took separate ways and followed their own paths without looking back in the past. Ten years later, by some twisted game of fate, they meet again. Though this time, something better is opt to happen. Future AU! Momoi-centric! Much crack pairs. Very Angst. Such AU.
1. Chapter 1

"_Midorin?" _

_Momoi came walking right up to them. "Where are you…I thought…" _

_He shrugged her off, quickening his pace to avoid further interrogations from the peach head._

"_What happened…Dai-chan? Ki-chan…Tetsu-kun?" _

"_Tch, whatever. I'm going home already. Just walk on your own, Satsuki." He slowly made his way._

"_Aominecchi! W-wait! I thought you were with us?!" The blonde raced his way and pulled his jersey._

"_Dammit Kise! Can't you stop pestering everyone about this reunion-shit you and Satsuki keep on pushing?! It's not gonna happen! You heard what he said, right?! We're just giving each other bullshit!" He raged pushing Kise away. _

"_Dai-chan!" She and Kuroko came to Kise's aid._

"_Just…stop." He said in a low voice before walking away. Momoi held Kise's hands and tried to smile for him. Kise just lowered his head in response._

"_Ahhhhh, did you hear that? Kasamatsu-senpai is calling me already~ I've got to go before I receive another beating from him!" He faked a grin as he patted both Kuroko and Momoi. _

"_I'm…sorry." He whispered to them walking away from the two._

"_Tetsu-kun…what happened…" _

"_I'm sorry, Momoi-san…" His voice was hoarse and dry, as if all energy from his body has been drained._

_He grabbed her hand gently and gripped it with his, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She then took account of the situation and realized everything that could have happened before she came._

_She shook her head lightly and broke away from his grip; she then cupped his face with her hands._

"_You did your best, Tetsu-kun…" _

"_I didn't expect for this to happen I thought everything will be fine…"_

_His eyes widened as the first teardrop travelled its way from her rose-colored gems down to her flushed cheeks._

"_I'm sorry, also, since it was my silly idea." More tears started falling down. He just can't bear seeing her like this, he made her cry once, and it was such an agonizing memory to him. After all, Momoi Satsuki is more than just her ex-manager from middle school; she is a precious friend. _

_Her cry was painful to endure, since no sound came out of her mouth at all, it was all silent sobs and soft sniffs. _

_Without any second thoughts, he pulled her into a hug; a very tight hug, his eyes were welled with tears. _

_They just remained there for quite some time, listening to each other's silent cries, and hoping that something better is opt to happen sooner or maybe later._

* * *

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we are now landing at Terminal 1, Narita Airport. We will be arriving in the gate in about twenty minutes. Expect a fair weather today with minimal chances of rain. We want to thank you for flying with us today and enjoy your trip here at Tokyo."

Momoi woke up to the pilot's announcement. She then noticed her damp eyes and quickly rubbed it with her sleeve. _That dream again…huh._

After landing she made her way towards the lobby dragging her heavy luggage with her. She looked at her watch and sighed to herself. Her phone suddenly rang.

"Huh? How much longer?"

"What?"

"Fine, fine. I'm here at the lobby; please don't take your eyes off her." She took a seat at the vacant chairs and grabbed a magazine. After about half an hour, she took her phone and started texting her father. _Dad, are you done? I'm still here at the lobby. _

"Momoicchi!?"

She lifted her eyes hearing the familiar nickname she once received from ten years ago. _Ki-chan?_

"Momoicchi! It's you! Momoicchi! Here~" He waved enthusiastically to the peach head. "Ahh~ Please go on without me." He bowed to his co-workers and ran towards her.

"Ki-ch—"

"Waaaaah~ I missed you so much! Look at you! You're so grown up!" He said as he hugged her tight planting quick pecks in both her cheeks.

"Ki-chan, stop, you're gathering _too much_ attention." She gently pushed the latter away but still a big smile plastered on her face.

"Look at you, _Captain_ Ryouta Kise. You look very nice in that uniform." She chuckled.

"Ahhhh, Momoicchi you're looking well too. I see you've cut your hair. Puuuhhh what a waste, you're hair was so pretty when it was longer." He tucked some locks behind her ears. "But you didn't grow tall at all, how old are you again?" He snickered.

Momoi hit him playfully in his arm. "Mou Ki-chan! I'm 27 already! I did grow…a little you know." She pouted.

"Maa, maa, I was just joking. I just missed you so much! It's been ten years! A decade! Can you believe that?"

"I missed you too of course! You were after all one of my closest friends…" Her voice faded slowly at the word _'friends'_.

Kise's expression also changed. "Yeah…I know, right?" He smiled sadly to her.

"S-So! Are you staying at Japan for good?" He quickly changed the topic to avoid reminiscing their gloomy memories.

"Well, actually…yes." She answered plainly.

"That's good! We can hang out together again!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure…but won't your girlfriend or your wife mind?" She asked.

"What girlfriend or wife?" He laughed. "I'm _still_ single! Can you believe that?"

"Oh, I thought." She laughed with him. "How would I know, you are quite popular and good-looking yourself, Ki-chan."

"Momoicchi stop, you're making me blush!" He covered his face with his hands. "Ahhh speaking of that, maybe we could go out sometime, like a date!"

Momoi's smile quickly faded. "I-I…uhm…"

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you'r—"

"Mama!"

His eyes grew seeing the little girl running towards Momoi_. Mama? Don't tell me…_

"Ahh, Sakura-chan, you took so long picking out a toy! Grandpa's not getting any younger you know." She sighed at the little girl picking her up to snuggle her. "Ah, Ki-chan, _my daughter_, Sakura. Sakura, this is mama's friend when she was younger, Kise Ryouta-san."

"H-Hello. Ki-chan-san." She said shyly.

Kise blinked for a while staring at the little girl in Momoi's arms. She has light peach hair like Momoi's but dark brown eyes. "Wahhh~ So cute! Hello, Sakuracchi~" He reached for her little hand and shook it gently.

"How old is she, Momoicchi?"

"She's turning four this year." She smiled at him. Her phone rang again, "Please, excuse me for a while." She whispered before answering the call.

_I never knew she got married. Why didn't she tell us? _His eyes idled at the little girl. _She even got a kid. That's so unfair, Momoicchi. _

"Dad? Ah yes, She's here with me."

"No, I just ran with an old friend from high school."

"Yes, yes, we're going."

"Sorry about that, Ki-chan. But I think we have to get going, Mom's waiting for us at the house after all." She said walking towards her luggage.

"Of course, no problem at all. So you're staying at your old house?" "Let me carry that for you." He offered.

"Ah thank you. Yes, I'll be getting a job here and it's much closer to my old house, that's why I came back. Also Mom wants to spend her time with her granddaughter."

"Then I can go pick you up sometime, right?" He asked _hopefully._

"Of course, just message me when you'll do."

He walked her outside the airport where her father was waiting in a car. He greeted him and helped loading the car's trunk with their belongings.

"Sakura, say goodbye to Ki-chan now."

"Bye, Ki-chan-san…S-see you again!" She smiled to him.

_She got her smile._

"Byeeeee Sakuracchi! I'll visit you sometime! "He replied patting the little girl's head.

"Then I'll see you later, Ki-chan." She kissed him on his cheek.

"S-Sure…" He hugged her once again feeling her warmth and having her scent linger all over him. She still has the same warmth and smell like when they were younger. He burrowed his face in her neck whispering words that are almost vague.

Momoi just patted his head gently. "I missed you too."

After breaking away from Kise's tight cling, she made her way inside the vehicle; Sakura suddenly peeked outside to wave goodbye to the young pilot.

Kise's heart winced in pain a little upon seeing the little girl wave and smile to him.

He does not know why, it's either with the anticipation of seeing an old precious friend, or because of discovering something he's better not knowing at all.

* * *

Wahhhhh. I don't even know what I wrote. But this has been in my mind for awhile~ Anyways, Momoi's daughter is named Sakura since I based it off a doujinshi where she and Kagami got married and had a daughter named Sakura. I just can't think of any other name "orz

R&amp;R if you desire please ^q^


	2. Chapter 2

"Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice message system Aomine Daiki is not available. Please leave your message after the voicemail, thank you very much. 'Ahhh, Aomine here, I'm a bit busy right now, I'll call back some time later. And if you're Tanaka-san, stop bugging me with your lost car keys, ain't my fault.'". *beep*

"Ahhh, Aominecch—"

_Ehh, Kise?_

"Aomine-san, I've managed to get your number from your parents. Ehehe. So how you are you doing?"

_Tch._

"I've heard you took up Criminology. That's nice, now isn't?"

_Not that you care._

'Oi, Kise, we've got to go!' "Ahhh, yes, Captain! Just a minute! Ahhh let's save the chit chat for later, you see, Momoicchi…she…she came back from the States…I ran into her at the airport the last day."

_S-Satsuki…? She's back._

"I was thinking if maybe you wanted to meet up with us, I already contacted Kurokocchi, but he's still busy to answer, but it'll be nice to—" 'Kise! We're leaving! You just have to call someone a minute before your flight!' "Wahh, Captain, I'm coming! So call back Aominecchi, I mean, Aomine-san!"

*beep* 

Aomine groaned for the nth time after the voicemail. After all, he didn't expect for Kise to suddenly leave a damn message at the middle of the night. And he certainly didn't expect the news that his childhood friend came back after years of almost no contact with each other. It's not that he does want to see his old friends again, he sees it as a pain in the ass to drag his body to a certain meeting place or something and talk about good old times pretending that _nothing_ ever happened.

But there is a place deep inside his heart that he _really, really_, wants to see his childhood friend.

He almost can't remember how peach her hair color is, or how her bright pinks eyes would lit up every single time she sees him back then, or how her voice sounds whenever she would act like a mother-hen and lecture him, or how she smells like, he always have loved that particular sweet perfume that she uses every day.

And he can't remember that last time she called her name.

_Now I'm getting emotional as fuck._

He helped himself up from his bed, throwing away all the cluttered sheets and pillow. He made his way towards the low fridge and grabbed a can of cold beer. He averted his dead gaze towards that sole picture frame hanged in his wall together with the unpaid bills, receipts and grocery coupons.

A photograph from about many years ago, when he was still a lively young boy at the age of seven, all sweaty and muddy, his knee plastered with a band-aid, carrying that toothy grin.

Beside him was his beloved childhood friend, wearing that ridiculous summer hat, and a fresh white dress.

He sighed at the memory. _What the fuck happened, Satsuki?_

He asked himself though he knows the answer very well.

He didn't ask for it to happen, it just did. Sometime after a bitter confrontation with his old team mates they made their ways away from each other; including him. Aside from Tetsu, Satsuki and Kise who remained in touch with each other after graduating, he flew away from all the shit he had and lived alone nearby the university he went.

_Those idiots._ He would always tell the trio. Many times that they would try to visit him and encourage him to at least spare some time to talk for a while, but all they got was a grumpy "Stop pestering me." and a closed door on their faces. 

Eventually they gave up, not until one night a light knock woke him from his cozy nap.

"Ehhh, who is it? " He grunted as he made his way to his door.

"Dai-chan…"

"Satsuki?"

He held the metal doorknob but didn't open it.

"You don't have to open up." Her voice sounded tired.

"What the hell do you want? I told you, I'm never in the mood to hang out with you or Kis—"

"I'm leaving."

"…"

"Huh?" He squinted his eyes and placed his hear against the door.

"I'm leaving with my parents this week, we're moving to America."

His pulse stopped for a moment and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I…I just wanted to let you know, because maybe next week you might suddenly feel like treating me some sundae, and I won't be the one who'll answer the door." She laughed lightly as her voice shuddered.

He felt his whole body tensed, and suddenly he felt dizzy and his eyes were welled up.

"D-Dai-chan… Goodby…no, t-thank you." He sensed her muffled words. He gripped the doorknob tighter at the word _"thank you"._

After a minute more of cold silence and hesitation, he swallowed all his pride and opened up his door.

But, he found no peach head outside. He didn't felt a warm glomp. He didn't catch her sweet perfume. He didn't hear any shrilled voice. He didn't see any Satsuki. 

And that's when he realized_. I am such a retarded asshole._

He didn't even stomach sending her away, after all the invitations from Kise and Tetsu. He didn't respond to her letters, his parents were the one who received all mail and they tried to pass it to their son but he never looked at it.

He sets down the barely touched can of beer and takes the frame. That strange feeling of dizziness and tension came back to him.

She's coming back. After ten long years, he still doesn't know if he's ever ready to face her again. He still doesn't know if he can now open up his door and let her in. 

* * *

Pardon all cusses!

Hnnngggg I really like Aomine in angst especially regarding his beloved Satsuki. I'm 3000% sure that he's a real softie when it comes to her, and it's fun to see him all broken and in despair for getting some shit against her/sadist.

Anyways, thank you for the follows, fave and the first reviews, I really appreciate for you guys taking your time to read this ^q^


End file.
